In the fast-food industry, food products, such as fried chicken, are normally prepared in large quantities, and subsequent to preparation the cooked product is held in heated condition so that it may be dispensed to customers as the demand requires. Various types of holding cabinets have hitherto been proposed for such purpose, but in large measure they have been unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. If heat alone is employed to maintain the food product at the desired temperature for serving, the product will rapidly lose moisture and dry out. In addition, unless the movement of air within the holding cabinet is carefully controlled, temperature variations will exist in different parts of the cabinet resulting in non-uniformly heated products.
Various expedients have also been proposed to control both temperature and moisture within the holding cabinet, but again problems have been experienced in maintaining the humidity at the desired uniform level throughout the confines of the cabinet. The problem is magnified by the fact that the cabinet must be repeatedly opened and closed to permit the products to be removed as needed, thereby permitting outside air to enter the cabinet. Unless this outside air can be rapidly assimilated, it will adversely affect the uniformity of both temperature and moisture within the cabinet.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties encountered with known holding cabinets by providing a unique construction and arrangement of parts which insures accurate control as well as uniformity of both temperature and humidity throughout the cabinet.